19YearsNow
by Hamilhead
Summary: What if the power the Dark Lord knew not never came into play in the battle? What if it could only be discovered after so many died?
1. Thoughts

Disclaimer: I own nothing! The characters etc all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling

It was a morning filled with joy and sadness. Joy that after so many years, Voldemort had been vanquished. Sadness because of Fred. Colin. Remus. Tonks. And all the others who gave their lives to defeat ol' Flee-From-Death.

Harry sat on the shore of the Black Lake, thinking about how his wizarding journey started. Riding in a boat across the murky waters, watching the magnificent castle loom above him. If things had turned out differently, if Dumbledore had answered Harry's question about why Voldemort came after him when he was lying in the hospital wing after he nearly died in the fiasco of the Philosopher's Stone, would everyone have died? If Snape hadn't told Voldemort the prophecy,would his parents be alive now?

All these hypotheticals were getting him nowhere. He needed answers. And he wasn't going to get them staring at the place of the second task. Suddenly, footsteps echoed in the dim silence. The reflection of a redheaded girl with freckles was visible in the lake as Ginny sat down next to him. They were silent for about five minutes until Harry spoke.

"Why? Why did he have to listen into the prophecy. He loved my mother! He loved her and he let her die!"

"Harry," Ginny tried to placate the grieving, angry man "we will never know the reasons for what he did. Snape had many problems"

Harry cut her off. He had an idea.

"I know how to help kids like him. When he was teaching me Occlumency, I saw that his home life wasn't exactly...happy. Nor was mine. We were both abused physically and mentally. I've kinda got 500 million Galleons from bequests in people's wills to the defeater of Voldemort, Sirius's vault, my vault and Snape's vault. How does the Severus Snape Foundation for Abused Magical Children sound?"

"That sounds perfect, Harry!" exclaimed Ginny

With that, Harry sprinted to the edge of the wards of Hogwarts to apparate to the Ministry of Magic and set up the new charity so that no magical children would have to suffer

A/N: PLEASE review. This is my first fanfic so I welcome any ideas you may have for what comes next


	2. Actions

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine!

Please review! You can do guest reviews if you don't have an account

Harry was currently in the Ministry of Magic, trying to argue with the welcome witch. In the long queue, Harry had realised something about the power the Dark Lord knew not, for Tom Riddle knew love in the first seconds of his existence. No, the power was something much greater. Something much deadlier but something much kinder. The charity would have to wait.

"I need to be allowed access to the Department of Mysteries!" reasoned Harry. But he was getting nowhere. The stubborn welcome witch clearly had a crush on Harry and no matter how hard he pleaded, she would not grant him access.

"But this is important! I need to see Director Croaker Miss Clearwater! Wait a second, you're the Ravenclaw that was petrified with Hermione! Please help me. I know you loved Fred Weasley, he died last night but I might be able to bring him back! Him, my parents, Moony and Padfoot, Tonks, Cedric, Dumbledore, Amelia Bones and every other person who died in this war and the last!"

"You could really do that?" asked Penny softly "Because my parents and sister were killed. My parents for daring to give birth to a _Mudblood_ and my sister for being a muggleborn like me. She died as she stepped foot onto Platform 9 3/4 for the first time as a Hogwarts student."

"Yes I can" said Harry "You can see your sister again if you let me see Director Croaker. I just need to tell him of my plan and get his approval because the Veil of Death might not work when I've brought everyone who deserves it back."

"His office is on Level 10." said Penelope. "But Harry, don't tell anyone else. If it gets out that you might be able to do this, the wizarding public won't be happy if you can't do it. And I would hate to see you die trying to do this."

A/N: I hope you like this twist. I was planning to have Harry set the charity up but then I started writing and this happened!

Next chapter Harry meets Croaker


	3. Truths

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Please review!**

Stepping into the golden lift, Harry was very nervous. What if Croaker said no? What if it didn't work? The golden grilles slid shut and the lift started it's journey downwards towards the Department of Mysteries.

As the lift reached the depths of the shaft, Harry exited, only to be met with silence. "Point me Director Croaker's office" whispered Harry, removing his wand from its holster.

Harry's wand pointed him towards a black door with a toad as a handle. Knocking on the door, Harry quickly holstered his wand. A hoarse voice sounded from the chamber closeted behind the door. Slowly, Harry pushed the door open and saw a middle-aged man with grey eyes, grey hair, grey robes and a receding hairline. Everything about the room was grey.

The books all had grey dust jackets. The desk was made of grey wood. The parchment was grey, the quills were grey. This room, this man had lost it's colour. Suddenly, Harry remembered who this man was. It was Neville's Uncle Algie, the uncle of his dad, the widower of Enid Croaker, one of the first war victims. The black haired, green eyed boy knew what he had to do.

"Director Croaker, I'm Harry, one of Neville's friends" he started "I have an idea to do with the Veil of Death and all the people who died in the war, but I need your permission to do it. I realised that the power the Dark Lord knew not wasn't love, as the manipulative old Headmaster of Hogwarts told me. It was power over life and death. My mother's sacrifice gave me power over life, which is how I managed to survive Voldemort firing the Death curse at me. In the Forbidden Forest, when he tried to kill me and ended up removing one of his Horcruxes, the result was power over death."

"I have one question before you can attempt this" said Croaker. "Why did you call Dumbledore manipulative?"

"He blatantly ignored my parent's will in leaving me with the Dursleys. I was supposed to go to Amelia Bones, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Andromeda Tonks, Minerva McGonagall or Alice and Frank Longbottom. I could have had a sister in Susan or Nymphadora Tonks. I could have had a brother in Neville. Instead I got a cousin who used me as a punching bag. In my first year, the traps around he Philosophers Stone were designed that I could break them. Hagrid was my friend, so told me how to get past Fluffy. Devil's Snare, well Neville is good at Herbology. My strength is flying, that was the keys. My friend Ron is the Gryffindor chess champion. Hermione's strength is logic. The whole thing was supposed to lure me and Voldemort in."

"In my second year, Dumbledore knew what the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets was because 50 years previously, it had been released. Someone had died. He was willing to sacrifice more lives for the greater good. In my third year, he could have gotten Sirius a trial. Pensieve memories and Veritaserum confessions are acceptable for the Wizengamot. I could have lived with my godfather and been happy. Instead I returned to Privet Prison. In my fourth year, I was entered illegally into the Triwizard Tournament. That would have been enough to break the magical contract. In my fifth year, Umbridge could have been removed after the first student had detention with her. Blood Quills are a Class A Non-Tradeable Good and are illegal to use on minors. There are more tales I could tell, more examples I could give."

"You mean that you could have been my great-nephew? You could have gone to live with many others but you were sent to the Dursleys? And you don't even know about your Lordship?"

"What Lordship?" asked a confused Harry.

"It's simple. Just go to Gringotts and ask to see Ragnok. He will explain everything. Claim your Lordship then return and I will let you attempt this venture."

A/N 2: I first read about the Philosopher's Stone trap in The Accidental Animagus by White Squirrel.


End file.
